myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Runningfireclawheart
Sure. Hello. Leave messages here. Rules * Swearing is allowed but only if needed. Please don't yell out curses for no reason. * Leave everything under a new heading 2 unless you are responding to something. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 22:21, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Try that. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 23:06, August 31, 2015 (UTC) How about now? ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 23:13, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ACK 2 things: #If you changed the message wall to talkpages, THNX #OHMAHGERD I love your profile pic lo SPOTTEHWOBBLE! Sure Ill change em all now! SPOTTEHWOBBLE! ---- Hey Wolf? if your here, can we please go on chat, I really need someone to talk to. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 18:06, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure! ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 14:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, i'll wait for you. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 16:47, September 7, 2015 (UTC) The Question I removed it from Spotteh's page ^^; It was a nuisance. Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 17:13, September 7, 2015 (UTC) How could you? Wolf, I thought the messages thing was real... how could you? XD ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 01:00, September 8, 2015 (UTC) XD ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 02:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Log Out Trick Thing? Umm, this used to be on Spotteh's page, but now it's on yours! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 23:53, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure go ahead!!! I like the new rating ccategories; it will be easier to find stories now. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! We Are Warriors? Can you go on WAW and vote for the collab story thing? Spottedwing and I have already voted, and if you have any more idea's you can write them down. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 17:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey on the fanfiction art page could you replace Fantasy's cover with SL's cover from WAW? 18:13, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh, if you can't I can just ask Blue. 18:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, and my brothers computer messed up (perfedt timeing) ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 14:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Our Story? Are we going on with it or should we stop? ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 16:18, September 27, 2015 (UTC) We really need to finish it now. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wondering WHY you did it 22:12, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Hey Wolf, when you get back, or when you have time, you should check out a wiki called FlameClan Roleplaying wiki, I'm a user there, you can join if you'd like. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wondering WHY you did it 23:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Really? cool, I guess I'll see you there, my cats are Fernstorm (i like him) and Violet. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wondering WHY you did it 15:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Something Weird Going On Hi, Wolf. Try to make a tempelete. You`ll see it won`t let you use Italic text or Bold text or a picture. Do you have a solution to that? ~Holly~ WAW I`m not the troll. And I`m blocked again. Sorry I didn`t confess last night, I was having a sleepover and I was probably at a party while you messaged me...I would never EVER troll my favorite Wiki. Its not me, Emotion Requests must have hacked. ~Hollytuft I am a warrior... Defying Gravity I heard that song. I did like it, and my mom has it on her phone. No. XD It was blue with a girl's face on one side. RE: Come on chat. Hi Come on chat. xXHollytuftxX 19:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Hey, sorry i left, my laptop shut down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:53, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Simulation Hey, isn`t chapter 17 suppoused to be mine? Re: I don't quite understand. Can you change it? If so, that'd be great. XD ~Ging Desicion Hi, you made jut ONE mistake on the pic- It says Cherry''feather. I'ts Cherryflower. But we all make mistakes sometmes! ;) ~Hollytuft Re: Decison Thanks! I`ll put it up as soon as I can. If you want to see the story, here`s the link: Decison Hey want to go on chat? 'cause I'm gonna stalk it, and I just came up with an idea I should have had awhile ago.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 18:32, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back until now, if your still on then sure, message me there though because for some reason I don't get the "You have new massages" thing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:13, December 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Youtube Channel Sure! Please do. I wanna learn how so badly. XD ~Holly Hey! Do you wanna go on chat? I`ve got so much to tell you... ~Holly Hello Hi! �� --Attack cat (talk) 13:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) yo What's Hollys issue? I didn't block her on here for the Emo thing (that didn't concern MOW) but is she harming anything here? The link on her talk page is broken btw. 04:03, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I looked into that a little last night, and you're right :/ while I can't do anything about the youtube, and she has said both her accounts on wikia were her (so there's nothing wrong there), I don't know how many of the images/videos on her profile are copyrighted. (I know they aren't hers- I've seen her art and animation.) I know she stole one of Patch's pictures once... is there any way to find out if they are copyrighted or not? 12:26, February 18, 2016 (UTC) RE They are me. Fanfiction art page and NightClan Hey Wolf. May I take over FAP since you aren't active here anymore? alogn with NightClan? ~Patchfeather~ 00:46, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay. ~Patchfeather~ 20:32, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hey, Wolf! I'm more active on here, right now. We could rp in the Clans here if you like? I have ''TALONPAW AND CREEKPAW IN LIGHTNINGCLAN!!!! SJSIFVBFG !!?!dcFV!!''' i am so sorry. I love them so much. ~Patchfeather~ 20:45, June 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm on now, if you want. ~Patchfeather~ 23:23, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ShArK Do you like sharks? ~Patchfeather~ 23:24, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I love sharks, the reason why I asked was because, if you didn't know, it's shark week! ~Patchfeather~ 00:03, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, there's shark shows on tv for the whole week, on only a few channels though. ~Patchfeather~ 00:07, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I forget the name of the one, but I know the other is Nat Geo Wild. ~Patchfeather~ 01:21, June 29, 2016 (UTC) But anyway, I was wondering if you were going to have Runningstrike be in any of the Clans? ~Patchfeather~ 23:21, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re Sorry I didn't answer, I was having breakfast. Sorry. But... is this about a certain ''user? ~Patchfeather~ 14:11, July 10, 2016 (UTC)